The present invention relates, according to a first aspect, to a locking system.
According to a second aspect, the present invention relates to a method for wireless unlocking or locking of one or more locking members.
According to a third aspect, the present invention relates to at least one computer software p
At present, traditional metal keys and/or passes are used to open locks in connection with doors. Upon usage of passes, the same is frequently combined with the usage of a code. This represents a problem in that a great a number of keys and/or passes with accompanying codes may be required.
A locking system according to an aspect of the present invention comprises at least one electrical locking member, each of which intended for a door/garage door or the like and at least one key member. Each electrical locking member is associated with a first communication member for wireless communication over short distances. Each key member comprises a programmable, mobile unit comprising a second communication member for wireless communication over short distances. The electrical locking member is unlocked or locked by the fact that the second communication member encryptedly transmits an address unique to the mobile unit, as well as an authorized user code to the first communication member.
A significant advantage of this locking system according to an aspect of the present invention is that it is possible to use a mobile unit in order to lock or unlock many locks, which entails a great number of metal keys and/or passes are not needed. Furthermore, the use of a great number of codes is avoided.
In this connection, it is an advantage if the locking system furthermore comprises a central processing unit connected to each electrical locking member, which central processing unit comprises a memory member for the storage of the unique addresses of the mobile units as well as authorized user codes, and informs the locking members when they should be opened or locked.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if each first communication member is connected to a first memory member for the storage of the unique addresses of the mobile units and authorized user codes.
In this connection, it is an advantage if each electrical locking member furthermore is associated with a comparing member connected to the first communication member and the first memory member for the comparison of the agreement between address as well as user code received from the second communication member and address as well as user code in the first memory member.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if the electrical locking member remains in locked state when the comparing member does not establish agreement.
In this connection, it is an advantage if the first and the second communication member, respectively, communicate by means of Bluetooth technology.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if each programmable, mobile unit comprises a selecting member operable to select one of three different operating modes of said mobile unit.
In this connection, it is an advantage if, in the first operating mode, the mobile unit searches for electrical locking members, and if more than one electrical locking member is registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit, a list is displayed on a display member included in each mobile unit, the user from the same list selecting which electrical locking member that should be unlocked or locked.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if, in the second operating mode, the mobile unit automatically searches for electrical locking members that are registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit at a predetermined time interval, T, when the mobile unit finds at least one electrical locking member within a predetermined distance, d, from the mobile unit, the mobile unit displaying on a display member included in each mobile unit a question if the locking member/members found should be unlocked or locked.
In this connection, it is an advantage if, in the third operating mode, the mobile unit automatically searches for electrical locking members that are registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit, when the mobile unit finds at least one electrical locking member within a predetermined distance, d, from the mobile unit, the locking member/members found being unlocked or the same being locked.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if a user of a mobile unit can send an SMS message comprising an erasure code to the mobile unit, the user code being erased in the mobile unit.
In this connection, it is an advantage if, before a mobile unit can unlock or lock an electrical locking member, the mobile unit and the electrical locking member have to be paired together by the fact that link and encryption keys are created, which pair information is saved in a third, persistent memory member connected to the first communication member.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if each mobile unit comprises a mobile telephone or a hand-held computer.
In this connection, it is an advantage if the first communication member, the first memory member and the third memory member are integrated in the electrical locking member or are arranged in a change-over switch connected to each locking member in order to enable opening of the electrical locking member from inside.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if a key member can comprise a stationary unit.
A method according an aspect of the present invention is carried out by means of a locking system comprising at least one electrical locking member, each of which intended for a door/garage door or the like and at least one key member in the form of a programmable, mobile unit, for wireless unlocking or locking of one or more electrical locking members. The method comprises the steps of:                a second communication member included in the mobile unit and intended for wireless communication over short distances encryptedly transmitting an address unique to the mobile unit to a first communication member associated with the electrical locking member and intended for wireless communication over short distances;        the second communication member encryptedly transmitting an authorized user code to the first communication member; and        said electrical locking member being unlocked or locked.        
A significant advantage of this method according to the present invention is that the use of a great number of metal keys and/or passes is abolished. Furthermore, the use of a great number of codes is avoided.
In this connection, it is an advantage if the method comprises the steps of:                a second communication member included in the mobile unit and intended for wireless communication over short distances encryptedly transmitting an address unique to the mobile unit to a first communication member associated with the electrical locking member and intended for wireless communication over short distances;        the second communication member encryptedly transmitting an authorized user code to the first communication member; and        said electrical locking member being unlocked or locked.        
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                storing the unique addresses of the mobile units as well as authorized user codes in a central processing unit connected to each electrical locking member; and        the central processing unit deciding about and informing the locking members when they should be opened or locked.        
In this connection, it is an advantage if the method furthermore comprises the step of:                storing the unique addresses of the mobile units as well as authorized user codes in first memory members each of which connected to the first communication member.        
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                comparing agreement between address as well as user code received from the second communication member and address as well as user code in the first memory member; and        if agreement is established, unlocking or locking the electrical locking member.        
In this connection, it is an advantage if the first and the second communication member, respectively, communicate by means of Bluetooth technology.
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if the method furthermore comprises the step of:                by means of a selecting member included in each mobile unit selecting one of three different operating modes of said mobile unit.        
In this connection, it is an advantage if, in the first operating mode, the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                the mobile unit searching for electrical locking members;        if more than one electrical locking member is registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit, displaying a list comprising registered electrical locking members; and        the user from this list selecting which electrical locking member that should be unlocked or locked.        
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if, in the second operating mode, the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                the mobile unit automatically searching for electrical locking members that are registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit at a predetermined time interval, T; and        when the mobile unit finds at least one electrical locking member within a predetermined distance, d, from the mobile unit, on a display member, displaying a question if the locking member/members found should be unlocked or locked.        
In this connection, it is an advantage if the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                the mobile unit automatically searching for electrical locking members that are registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit; and        when the mobile unit finds at least one electrical locking member within a predetermined distance, d, from the mobile unit, unlocking or locking the locking member/members found.        
An additional advantage in the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                the user of a mobile unit sending an erasure code to the mobile unit; and        the user code being erased in the mobile unit.        
In this connection, it is an advantage if, in the third operating mode, the method furthermore comprises the steps of:                the mobile unit automatically searching for electrical locking members that are registered in a second memory member included in each mobile unit; and        when the mobile unit finds at least one electrical locking member within a predetermined distance, d, from the mobile unit, unlocking or locking the locking member/members found.        
An additional advantage, in this connection, is if a key member can comprise a stationary unit.
A significant advantage of this computer software product according to the present invention is that the use of a great number of metal keys and/or passes is abolished. Furthermore, the use of a great number of codes is avoided.